Unobtainable
by SaRaPiE
Summary: They were like magnets, always drawn towards each other. He better know just how lucky he is. Ginny/Michael, Ginny/Dean, and Ginny/Harry
1. Michael

It's the best feeling in the world, being loved by her. You want to just let yourself go, believe this will last forever.  
It won't, I can see it in the way she looks at him. Sideways glances, snide jokes, admiring when she thinks no one is looking, but I am. I always knew this would happen, you can tell, everything in her life boils back down to him. Everything she does is connected to him.  
I thought I had a chance, he never saw her as a girlfriend, she was his best mate's little sister.  
I've been bracing myself for this day ever since she said yes. There had to be some flaw, some fate that hates my guts and decided to give me this perfect girl, The perfect girl, and then take it all away.  
Harry didn't even have to try to get her attention. He could walk up to her right now and say 'date me', she'd be gone in a heartbeat.  
I'm expecting the worst and hoping for the best.  
The perfect fairy tale ends over quidditch. He's not even involved and somehow it comes back to him!  
If he never got the ban placed on him, he would have played seeker that game, not Ginny.  
If he would have caught the snitch, I would be angry at him, not Ginny.  
If he didn't have such a hold on her life, she wouldn't be so unattainable.  
I expected him to be the next man. The next, and possibly last, lucky one. Instead it was Dean Thomas, now he was the one holding her hand, stealing kisses in the corridor.  
I watched from the outside and saw the same separation she started with me. I saw the jealousy in his eyes as he saw her watch Him and make Him laugh. It's a force of nature, no matter how much he would try, they were like magnets.  
She was looking again, but this time he was looking back. I saw the jealousy in his eyes as she kissed Dean. During a game, he would get distracted by her.  
I almost sorry for the boy, but nowhere near as sorry as I felt for his competition. Dean would try to recapture her attention by being a gentleman, but he pushed it a little too far.  
Ginny Weasley was an independent person, she would except the holding of a door or buying lunch, but nothing else. In his attempts to bring her closer, he really was pushing them apart. They lasted longer than I expected, given the circumstances.  
Sure enough, it wasn't long before their kiss was known all over the castle. Ginny Weasley had finally gotten her man. Now he knew better than any of us what it was like, what it was truly like, to be loved by her.

**I came across a story about Michael thinking about how Harry is a lucky man and this just kind of came out. It's a little choppy in my opinion but thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.**

**-SaRaPiE :)  
**


	2. Dean

"It's foolish," Seamus tells me, "He's never show any interest in her before. Mate, you're just being paranoid." He says he's only being protective because she's Ron's little sister. She might as well be Harry's as well. But he doesn't see it. Quidditch practice, the common room, meal times, everywhere she is, he is too. Maybe I am paranoid, but it would make sense. She's so perfect, guys are lining up everywhere, why pick me? I forget my troubles when it's my hand she's holding and I'm the one who gets to kiss her.

That doesn't last long. I see him storming up to the dormitory after a particularly heated kiss. I can feel his eyes, glaring, and when I look his way, the anger and jealously isn't apparent. Until I started searching for it. During quidditch he would watch her for longer than everyone else. He laughed louder, joked more, yelled less. I needed to do something to reassure her I could be better. We were fighting more. After most of our spats, she would go sit with Ron, Hermione and Harry. She always sat next to him, a little closer than just friendship required. I hated myself for being so jealous. I caused most of the fights anyway. She told me what not todo, but I still did it.

One evening she was the instigator. The thing was I never touched her when we walked into the common room.  
Katie Bell was back and in my spot on the quidditch team, so I had little to no opportunities to talk to Ginny. She sat with them at every meal. I could see the relationship grow between her and Potter. It was only a matter of time, and then he went and got himself detention on every Saturday. The match for the cup was the worst one yet. We won, yes, and the after party was huge, as usual. Everyone was waiting for our captain to get back, the portrait hole swung open and then it seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry's face lit up, Ron moved towards him slightly, but it was Ginny who got there first. I felt the glass break in my hand as the wolf whistles and cat calls started. Harry looked up, to find Ron I suppose, his eyes met mine for a second and all I saw was pure happiness.

My resolve to kill him faltered as the weeks went on. I've never seen him or Ginny, so happy. It seemed meant to be, she no longer had boys lined up to date her. They all realized it would be a hopeless attempt.

She told me she loved me, when we were still dating, I believed her then. But watching them now, I know, it was always him. Not the boy who lived, not Harry Potter, the chosen one, but Harry. Just Harry.


End file.
